


office shenanigans

by goldendawns



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, beomgyu little shit, just soobin being whipped and yeonjun being whipped but lowkey, random appearances of other idols, save hyuka 2021, taehyun at the side laughing at all of them being idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldendawns/pseuds/goldendawns
Summary: Soobin isn't really subtle and Yeonjun isn't really dense like what everybody thinks.aka Soobin is their office's best IT guy and somehow Yeonjun's assistant always has some kind of virus in his laptop
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	office shenanigans

>>

_**12:45 pm** _

"You're so obvious, hyung." Was the first thing Beomgyu tells him after taking a bite of his chicken.

Of course, being one of Soobin's closest friends and all, Beomgyu chooses the worst possible moment to startle him, making him choke on his own food. So much for enjoying the last fifteen minutes of their office lunch break, now almost everyone near their area is looking at their direction.

"Are you alright?" Taehyun sits down in front of them. He looks at Beomgyu who's trying to hold back his laughter and Soobin who looks like he was about to knock him out if they weren't in the chicken place at the ground floor of their building.

"Choi Soobin can't stop looking at his crush again." Beomgyu smirks as he proceeds to eat and Soobin just looks so defeated but proceeds to eat again anyway.

"Don't listen to him, Taehyun." He says between a mouthful of chicken. "He's saying nonsense as usual."

"I'd believe you if it weren't for the heart eyes you're making a while ago, Soobin-hyung."

This time he becomes really flustered. "Am I that obvious?"

"Even Jeongin noticed on the _other days_. That says a lot." Taehyun looks towards the counter where he caught Soobin staring just a few moments ago and the group of people who just exited the restaurant. "Do you really like Yeonjun-hyung?"

"W-what's wrong about him?" Soobin feels like he's in the hot seat. He's never talked much about the person in question _,_ the others only knew because Beomgyu--stupid Choi Beomgyu, accidentally talked about it during one of their drinking nights.

He also ignores the teeny tiny bit of 'jealousy' he felt hearing Taehyun calling Yeonjun his hyung. They are from the same department and closer to each otherㅡSoobin doesn't exactly interact with him a lot.

"Nothing," Beomgyu answers for their friend. He's already finished and Taehyun was nagging him to wipe his lips smeared with sauce. "Just that he's called the 'devil' of the executive department? They say Yeonjun-sunbae terrorizes the other teams. I've seen him passing by our office one time, actually. He looks scary."

"Those are rumours _and_ your own opinions." Soobin tries not to sound too defensive. He knew about Yeonjun being called the devil though, but that's because of his work ethics. He's one of the press/marketing team heads of their company and it does not take a genius to guess why he always looks so...angry.

"Though I don't think he's that bad?" Beomgyu offers and Soobin has half of a mind to tell him off that _no_ , he isn't bad. _At all_. Soobin knows. But that will make him sound so whipped. 

Which his inner self probably thinks is true.

>>

_**3:30pm** _

"Soobinnie," Arin passes by his desk holding a mug of her usual coffee. It's three-thirty in the afternoon and Soobin really wants to go home but apparently the sudden presence of Arin says otherwise. "Please go to press room four at the fifth floor. I think Mr. Choi Yeonjun needs some of your magic."

He looks up to his friend--his boss and hears a cackle from behind him. Soobin will make sure to smack Beomgyu in the head later. "What's wrong?"

"He has a test presentation in an hour and Huening Kai's laptop is acting up. Poor kid. Please help them before Yeonjun breathes fire in our office."

Soobin gets his ID Card pass and starts getting out of his cubicle. "He won't do that, you know."

"Oooh~Somebody's defending his crush." Beomgyu coos from his desk and if it weren't for Soobin being an employee with morals he would have choked him in front of Arin. He just takes in the light teasing from them as well and leaves, shaking everyone in his mind.

>>

**Author's Note:**

> here's something that i want to gtfo of my drafts, and me hoping that im gonna be pressured into finishing a chaptered fic lol bye !


End file.
